joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiren (Exaggerated)
A guy with absolutely no weaknesses. Not even kidding. He beats everyone and anyone with a stare. The only person who can defeat him his goku. If your not goku even if you are stronger than him, you will still be defeated. Powers and Stats Tier: Jiren does not have a tier, TIER HAS JIREN. '''Name: Jiren Origin: Jiren ball super '''Gender: Jirenale '''Age: Jiren years old Classification: '''There are no classifications, THERE IS ONLY JIREN. '''Powers and Abilities: Where should I start? His power is absolutely infinite. He can destroy all of the multiverses with just a single blink. He even surpasses Gokupotence without even having to transform. His strength is so amazing that he's even able to destroy all fiction and nonfiction with a blink of an eye. He's also aware of the fourth wall as well. His power is absolutely incomprehensible, but it surpasses Gokupotence. No word can describe such mindbreaking power. He also has the ability to drag any plotpoint within his existing verse to his advantage. He can also break Dragon Ball Super. Even when he's absolutely holding back and sleeping, he's still breaking Dragon Ball Super bit by bit. This is why the animation was hideous in the beginning. Jiren was breaking the show's production quality from the very start because of how large his power level was. Jiren is also able to produce many things like Tori-Bot is able to produce, like many manga. He has every ability in the universe. Even if you fused 1610's infinity gems with 616's infinity gems, Jiren would still win, because that's just how strong he is. Jiren is also the founder of Jirenpotence (which mean jiren is powerful), AN ART that requires several days and years of meditating, omnijirenpotence a more powerful version of jirenpotence and jirenomnipotence which means jiren is all powerful. JIREN IS ALSO ABLE TO BREACH THE BARRIER OF NONFICTION AND REAL LIFE, CREATING A GAP IN TIME AND BECOMING SUPER SUPER REAL, SO REAL THAT HE CAN APPEAR IN REAL LIFE. THIS POWER IS SO AMAZING THAT IT ALLOWS JIREN TO APPEAR RIGHT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE AND GIVE THEM HEART ATTACKS. THE MATH FOR THIS? NO MATH HAS TO BE DONE. BY RAISING A FINGER, JIREN CAN PHASE INTO REAL LIFE, BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND SURPRISING THE VIEWING AUDIENCE. HE ALSO HAS THE ABILITY TO ESCAPE BLACK HOLES FASTER THAN THE FLASH, AND EXCEED THE SPEED OF LIGHT WITHOUT EVEN BREAKING A SINGLE SWEAT. IT'S CONFIRMED THAT JIREN IS ALSO STRONGER THAN ALL OF THE MAINSTREAM ANIME CHARACTERS WITH THEIR RESPECTIVE ABILITIES. IF YOU PRODUCED COPIES OF ALL THE MAINSTREAM ANIME CHARACTERS IN 600,000, HE WOULD TANK THEM ALL WITH ONLY A FLICK, BREAKING THE BARRIER OF FICTONALITY AND ANIME, AND THUS PUTTING ANIME STUDIOS IN HUGE DEBT DUE TO THIS OCCURENCE. JIREN IS ALSO SO STRONG THAT HE COULD TRAVEL FROM MULTIVERSE TO MULTIVERSE IN LESS THAN JUST MICROSECONDS. REAL LIFE MULTIVERSAL TRAVEL TAKES JIREN LESS THAN A SECOND AND AN ATTOSECOND. COOL, RIGHT????????????????????????????????????????????? IN SHORT HE HAS ALL POWERS SO MANY KNOW ONE KNOWS HOW MANY AND THE AMOUNT OF POWERS CAN'T BE DESCRIBE, HE DOESN'T NEED POWERS TO BEAT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!! Attack Potency: 'Jiren does not have an attack potency, ATTACK POTENCY HAS JIREN. | Goku: vegeta quick scouter, what is jiren's power level? Vegeta: *shook* it says Jiren.... '''Speed: '''He's faster than instanteous transmission and all of the speedsters in DC's multiverse(s). He can also get from Earth to Akira Toriyama's office in less than a picosecond. | speedblitz all concept of speed while standing '''Lifting Strength: '''Absolute infinity. | Do you even lift? '''Striking Strength: '''He's so strong that if he struck the air, the whole entire multiverse would fade out of existence and everyone would die. | erased all concept of striking strength with a glare '''Durability: ' Far above anything not named jiren. | Jiren+ '''Stamina: Plus. | doesn't need stamina cause he will just win by staring at the enemy Range: '''Jiren is everything, what does that tell you? Range itself is jiren. | his reach its much farther than all concept of range with a glare '''Standard Equipment: How long were you under the impression, that such a thing is needed for jiren? '''Intelligence: Jiren does not have intelligence, INTELLIGENCE HAS JIREN. ☀He knows to speaks languages that even the Internet does not know such as the Montenegrin language This is confirmed when he said Goku ja sam najjaci lik u fikciji mogu da ubijem sve fikcionalne likove i cak ljude u stvarnom svetu ako mi je cef. The meaning of this language is impossible to translate only he knows what he said '''Weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Others '''Notable Victories: He destroyed the whole entire DC and marvel universe with just a flick, sent uninspired authors into their own fictional worlds by blinking, managed to destroy Dragon Ball Super just by dabbing, wiped out the box and nothing once by punching the air, killed Beerus just by talking, killed Goku from a different timeline just by talking. 'Notable Losses: He lost to Goku's cheap plot armor and failed to lift the book of infinity. ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Jiren Category:Male Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki